Album: The Best of the Bands
by bluedragongirl
Summary: The Magic Knights are a popular new band just bursting with talent, charisma, dedication, and style. They've even been offered a contract by the famous Mokona Productions. But it's not smoothing sailing as their rival rival band, Cephiro, doesn't take kin


Album: The best of the Bands

> > > Album: The Best of the Bands
>>> 
>>> By BlueDragonGirl
>>> 
>>> Email: [][1]seadragongirl@hotmail.com
>>> 
>>> Website: Magic Knight Rayearth Fanfiction Archive
>>> 
>>> Website URL: [][2]http://mkrfanfiction.tripod.com
>>> 
>>> Rating: G/PG
>>> 
>>> Categories: Romance, Comedy, Alternate Universe
>>> 
>>> Characters: Magic Knight Trinity/Supporting Cast
>>> 
>>> Description: The Magic Knights are a popular new band just bursting with talent, charisma, dedication, and style. The Magic Knights have what it takes to make it in the popular music industry. They've even been offered a contract by the famous Mokona Productions. But it's not smoothing sailing as their rival band, Cephiro, doesn't take kindly to the intrusion on their territory. And what about Autozam? Comedy, romance, a little drama, and all-around fun!
>>> 
>>> Author's note-
>>> 
>>> Konnichiwa, minna-san! This is my first MKR fanfiction. No, wait, don't leave! Eh heh! ^^;; This first section of my fanfic is a prologue. It is called "Cover" instead of prologue because it is the first thing you should read when reading "Album". All subsequent chapters will be called "Tracks" because they are the main part of the "Album". Here's the Japanese words/phrases I'm using (at the beginning, so you can look them over BEFORE reading the fic, and so that you won't have to risk seeing the end of each chapter when referrencing to the glossary ^.~). It's nothing too heavy. I use them pretty loosely, and probably wrong most of the time. -.-;; One more note, I am going to post each chapter after this on my own site (address above/myfics.html if you want the specific page, but please visit my site as a whole and send me your fics! ^^) at least a week before I post it at Fanfiction.net (hey, I have to get hits somehow!). Please ask me before posting my fic on any other website! Questions, comments, flaming chickens and all else… see my email address above! ^_^
>>> 
>>> *just a little update from yesterday, I went through it again and tried to make the grammar flow a little more smoothly. I still have a lot of work to do though, ne? ^^;;;*
>>> 
>>> Sugoi – wonderful, awesome, how cool; and all-around word for expressing delight in something.
>>> 
>>> Arigatou Gozaimasu – Thank you very much!
>>> 
>>> Atashi wa **insert name** desu – My name is, or I am **insert name**. This is the female version. The non-gender specific way to say it is "Watashi wa **insert name** desu". I **think** you can use just the "desu" after the name as a less formal introduction.
>>> 
>>> Gomen – Sorry, I'm sorry. Add "nasai" at the end for the "I'm very sorry" effect.
>>> 
>>> Hajimemashite – I'm pleased to meet you.
>>> 
>>> -san – An honorific added to the end of a name, can be used in any situation; It's quite polite.
>>> 
>>> -chan – An honorific added to the end of a name, shows affection, very common among close girl friends and children, is used on cute things ^^.
>>> 
>>> Honto – Really, very much
>>> 
>>> Genki – cheerful, energetic, happy, enthusiastic
>>> 
>>> Yatta – All right! A happy exclamation.
>>> 
>>> Demo – but
>>> 
>>> Hai – Yes, can be very polite
>>> 
>>> Yokata – Thank goodness! A term basically used to that extent.
>>> 
>>> Kawaii – cute, adorable
>>> 
>>> Ano – um, uh, something-to-say-when-you-don't-know-what-to-say (no, NOT like supercalifragilistikexpialidocious or however it's spelled…)
>>> 
>>> 'Nough rambling! Here's the fic!
>>> 
>>> Cover: Magic Night
>>> 
>>> Umi stood off to the right of the stage and watched the performer currently onstage come to the last refrain of her song. This was bad. She was very good. Her music was beautifully written, the lyrics touching with just the right amount of yearning, and the melodies and harmonies blending perfectly; her technique and skill was wonderfully polished on both the keyboard and in her tender vocal performance; and her sweet, soft beauty and quietly confident stage presence made for a very memorable performance. 
>>> 
>>> Umi looked down at the program she held in her hand. Awai Kaze – Written and performed by Houhouji Fuu. Umi gritted her teeth. Even the title was beautiful: Faint Breeze. Lyric writing wasn't her strongest point. She shook her head and smiled at her own petty thoughts. When had competition ever had anything but a positive effect on Umi Ryuuzaki? She had earned her way into the United Tokyo Schools' Musical Performance Competition despite the daunting odds of 1 out of 300 auditioners who were accepted. She knew the event wasn't going to be easy to place well in. She had made it this far and was determined to go for the top. Besides, she loved music. It was that simple. Winning or placing well in this would be of immeasurable value when pursuing a career in performing music. The thought of spending her life doing what she loved most motivated her more than anything. Umi's smile turning into an all-out grin. She knew she was good, too. 
>>> 
>>> Umi applauded loudly along with the audience as Fuu's song ended. She could not help showing appreciation towards a fellow artist who made such beautiful music. As Fuu walked off-stage, Umi's smile softened and she walked up to offer her congratulations as the accompanying musicians prepared for the next performance: her own.
>>> 
>>> "Sugoi! That was beautiful, Houhouji-san!" Umi exclaimed with sincerity.
>>> 
>>> Fuu smiled shyly in return.
>>> 
>>> "Arigatou Gozaimasu, ano…"
>>> 
>>> "Atashi wa Ryuuzaki Umi desu," Umi introduced herself with a laugh, "Gomen, I suppose the introduction should come first."
>>> 
>>> OK, so maybe she paid more attention to music than etiquette.
>>> 
>>> "Hajimemashite, domo arigatou, Ryuuzaki Umi-san. I hope you do well on your own performance," Fuu said with equal sincerity.
>>> 
>>> "Arigatou, that makes two of us. And you can just call me Umi," she responded as she got the signal that they were almost ready for her onstage, "I'd better go. Maybe we'll see each other during the award ceremony. Ja ne!" 
>>> 
>>> Fuu waved as Umi walked away. Taking a deep breath Umi walked out onto the stage with all the grace and confidence she had in her, which any audience member would tell you was a very large amount, and accepted the lead electric guitar from the accompanying bass guitarist. She placed her slender fingers on the strings. With a dazzling smile, she stepped up to the microphone as the announcer called out her name, her school, and her song title. Yume Iro no Tsubasa: Wings of a Colored Dream, the song she had spent hours upon hours writing, practicing, and perfecting. Umi nodded toward the drummer and felt the familiar thrill as she launched into her song with an energetic guitar solo. Once she started singing, she lost herself in the music swirling around and through her. And once again she realized that all the hard work and sacrifice was worth it.
>>> 
>>> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
>>> 
>>> Umi stepped offstage once more as the thundering applause finally died down. She couldn't wipe the grin off of her face now for anything. She was suddenly being hugged energetically be a very kawaii, petite girl with flaming red hair.
>>> 
>>> "Honto, honto, HONTO SUGOI!" the girl exclaimed as she let go and lifted adoring eyes to Umi.
>>> 
>>> Umi gave a responding smile. This girl defined every angle of the word 'genki'. But her sincere joy at the success of another who might even be considered her competition was strangely touching.
>>> 
>>> "Domo, domo, DOMO arigatou, yourself," Umi laughed, "Who might I have the pleasure of addressing?"
>>> 
>>> _Looks like I'm not the only one who forgets the introduction part… _Umi mused.
>>> 
>>> "Hikaru! Shidou Hikaru!" she spoke with boundless enthusiasm.
>>> 
>>> "Ryuuzaki Umi desu. You're the next performer?" Umi asked as she remembered the name of the musician on her program following her own.
>>> 
>>> "Hai!"
>>> 
>>> _The audience is going to love her. Absolutely love her. _Umi thought to herself. Genki enthusiasm could endear a performer to almost anyone. _Oy, stop analyzing everything! _she scolded herself. It was this ability to analyze things that gave her an edge when it came to improving her music and making sure she got ahead in life, but it was almost impossible to turn off in situations like this where she had a lot of competition. 
>>> 
>>> "I'm sure you'll be fantastic, Hikaru-chan! Give it your best and you will!" Umi exclaimed. The genki enthusiasm thing was contagious, Umi decided. It was kind of nice and scary at the same time.
>>> 
>>> "Hai! Arigatou, Umi-chan!" Hikaru called as she bounced towards the stage.
>>> 
>>> "They'll absolutely love her," Umi murmured with a sigh.
>>> 
>>> And of course Hikaru proved Umi correct. Umi watched, impressed despite herself, as not only Hikaru's enthusiasm and energy won everyone over, but her vast skill as a musician. This was going to be a very close competition, Umi decided. 
>>> 
>>> _Who will win the Excellence in Music Award, though? _She wondered.
>>> 
>>> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
>>> 
>>> The Tokyo Excellence in Music Award was a prize fiercely sought after by all young, budding musicians. It could mean the difference between success and failure in their following professional music careers.
>>> 
>>> The event always filled every seat in the theater, which was almost small enough to pass as a large school auditorium. The night three young ladies by the names of Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru performed there was no exception.
>>> 
>>> The small redhead sat in one of the chairs reserved for participants, located directly behind the judges' box. Her whole body was tensed as she waited, hands clasped tightly, for the final results of the evening. 
>>> 
>>> _Please, please, please, let me place,_ Shidou Hikaru repeated in her mind like a mantra. 
>>> 
>>> All of the lesser awards had already been handed out, and the judges were conferring for what seemed like a very long time for the results of the Excellence award.
>>> 
>>> _Maybe Taiyoo Yori Atsui Kimochi: Hot Feelings From the Sun, wasn't a good enough song… _thought Hikaru, but then shook her head, _Now is no time to be doubting myself!_
>>> 
>>> But it was getting increasingly difficult not to. The two other truly outstanding performers of the evening, Hououji Fuu and Ryuuzaki Umi, hadn't placed in any of the lesser categories. Which one would win the coveted award was now in the hands of the judges.
>>> 
>>> _Please, please, please… breath, Hikaru! _she silently commanded herself as she released a breath she had been unaware of holding.
>>> 
>>> Hikaru glance at the other participants, searching for Fuu and Umi. They had both be so good… and they seemed so nice… it wouldn't be so bad if one of them got it, she decided. She finally caught sight of them, sitting a few seats from each other. They both had slightly anxious, but composed expressions on their faces. Hikaru rubbed her hands on the smooth fabric of her dress and sighed. She couldn't hide her emotions for anything.
>>> 
>>> Almost everyone in the theater suddenly leaned forward as one of the judges finally stood up and handed the results to the announcer.
>>> 
>>> "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! The results of the top place standing and the winner of the Tokyo Excellence in Music Award for this year, are now in my hands! You **are** sure these are the final results…" the announcer's booming voice echoed with humor over the length of time the judges had taken to decide.
>>> 
>>> Polite laughter rolled through the crowd as the tension eased a bit. 
>>> 
>>> "Before I read these results, let's all give a warm hand to all the truly skilled young musicians who have performed for us tonight!" 
>>> 
>>> The audience applauded most willingly and the participants nudged each other and grinned. The announcer, seeing he had succeeded in relaxing the audience, decided to shift the tension back into high gear.
>>> 
>>> "I shall now give you the final results of the competition! The winner of the most prestigious music award in Japan for young adults!" he paused long enough for every eye to be fixed solely on him, then opened the envelope.
>>> 
>>> Another long wait followed as he made a grand show of reading the results and making varied expressions of surprise and amazement. The security officers were just being moved into place to prevent any violent outbursts against the stage-hog of an announcer, when he finally looked up to give the audience their long awaited results.
>>> 
>>> "Something has occurred, that has never occurred before!" he dramatically declared, stupidly trying to draw out the suspense even further.
>>> 
>>> Angry murmurs ran through the crowd and some anonymous crowd member yelled, "Just read it, you moron!"
>>> 
>>> The announcer cleared his throat, "Really, I thought this was a DIGNIFIED crowd!" but not quite without sense, he knew better than to press it further, "It's a tie!"
>>> 
>>> A hush fell over the crowd immediately. Hikaru wondered if she would pass out before the results were announced, as she had not been able to make her lungs function for the past minute and a half.
>>> 
>>> "And the Award goes to Shidou Hikaru, Houhouji Fuu, and Ryuuzaki Umi!"
>>> 
>>> Cheers erupted from every throat in the place. The only ones not standing were the winners themselves; each wore a look of shock. Suddenly, Hikaru jumped up.
>>> 
>>> "YATTA!!" she cried, and ran toward Umi and Fuu.
>>> 
>>> By the time she reached them, they were also standing. Abandoning all caution now, she met their triumphant smiles, grabbed their hands, and practically ran ahead of the gentlemen who were supposed to escort them to the stage. The next minute went by in a blur of ecstatic happiness as they accepted their awards. Hikaru wondered in the back of her mind if they always kept extra awards on hand. They were then escorted off the stage, outside, and into separate cars. Hikaru barely registered that someone was talking to her, when she found herself in the arms of her three older brothers, each beaming with pride. The rest of the world outside her joy was slowly coming back into focus.
>>> 
>>> "Where are we going?" Hikaru asked, suddenly realizing that she was in a car.
>>> 
>>> "Weren't you paying any attention, Hikaru-chan? No, I suppose not," her oldest brother, Satoru, said with a knowing smile.
>>> 
>>> "We're going to the reception! You're going to have to make a short speech, being 'the winner of such a prestigious award', you know…" Kakeru, her youngest brother, told her, imitating the annoying announcer.
>>> 
>>> As Kakeru was rightfully whacked on the head by her middle brother, Masaru, Hikaru asked, "Demo, where is the reception being held?"
>>> 
>>> "Tokyo Tower."
>>> 
>>> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
>>> 
>>> To look at Fuu's calm, composed features, one would never guess what she had just achieved. Yet she was every bit as ecstatic as Hikaru, in her own way. Standing among her school friends high in Tokyo Tower, Fuu was graciously accepting the many praises and congratulations of the crowd around her. But her mind was elsewhere. That girl… Hikaru, wasn't it? She was so energetic and free with her emotions, so innocent and naïve, and it all came into play in her music. Fuu glanced around, trying to find a head of bright red hair among the large crowd. What finally drew her gaze to Hikaru was the loud exclamation from that very same young lady.
>>> 
>>> "SUGOI!! Even at night Tokyo looks beautiful from up here! I'm so glad they decided to have the reception in Tokyo Tower!" Hikaru's enthusiastic cry carried especially well from her spot behind a viewing machine.
>>> 
>>> Fuu smiled. All of her own friends, and she was sure many others, had complained that the party was being held in a place they went to regularly on field trips, instead of in a fancy hotel. From what she had observed it was exactly like Hikaru to love what others found annoying or below them.
>>> 
>>> "WAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hikaru cried in horror as many of the guests looked toward her in alarm.
>>> 
>>> "It ran out of money!" she continued pointing to the viewer, cute little cat ears and a tail popping out.
>>> 
>>> Many patrons felt sweatdrops forming, and turned back to their discussions. Fuu, however, broke apart from her group of friends and approached Hikaru, who was searching her clothes for more money.
>>> 
>>> "Please use this," Fuu said, holding out some change and smiling, "I enjoy watching you."
>>> 
>>> Hikaru looked up in surprise as Fuu placed the money in her hand.
>>> 
>>> "That's one of the other Award winners! She's from a famous school you have to test really high to get into!" Fuu heard some of Hikaru's friends whispering. She just smiled and started to walk away.
>>> 
>>> Hikaru's friends continued, in a more conversational tone, "What about the other one? She looks like a model!"
>>> 
>>> "Hai, she's from a famous school, too, where daughters of politicians and such go!" replied another girl.
>>> 
>>> Hikaru, gathering herself, said, "I'm going to go thank her!" and ran off after Fuu.
>>> 
>>> Umi was just on her way over to tell Hikaru and Fuu personally that the speeches were going to be given soon, and they needed to prepare.
>>> 
>>> "Fuu!" Umi called, spotting the pretty girl she had met earlier.
>>> 
>>> Fuu looked over, smiled, and had just walked up to her when Hikaru came running.
>>> 
>>> "Arigatou Gozaimasu!" Hikaru exclaimed, holding out the money to Fuu to show what she was talking about, "You're Hououji Fuu, ne?"
>>> 
>>> It looks like all three were a little slow about introducing themselves.
>>> 
>>> "Hikaru! Good, you're here, too," Umi exclaimed.
>>> 
>>> "Hai, you are most welcome, Hikaru-san," Fuu spoke kindly, then turned to Umi and asked, "What is it you wanted to discuss, Umi-san?"
>>> 
>>> Umi grinned, "First of all, congratulations! I'm so glad all three of us got the Award!"
>>> 
>>> "Honto yokata! I'm so glad Umi-chan and Fuu-chan got the Award, too!" Hikaru smiled.
>>> 
>>> "I am also happy for both of you, as well as myself," Fuu confirmed, enjoying the friendship forming between them, "What are your plans for life after tonight?"
>>> 
>>> "I hadn't made any past this point," Hikaru stated, suddenly sounding remorseful.
>>> 
>>> "Hai, I focussed all my attentions on **getting** here. I thought I'd wait to see what happened after that and what options opened up. Why do you ask, Fuu-chan?" Umi replied, already using the familiar term with her new acquaintance.
>>> 
>>> "Well…," Fuu was hesitant to offer the suggestion forming in her mind, but took courage at Hikaru and Umi's supportive looks, "I noticed our styles in music, while each unique, would probably work well together. I thought maybe we could try doing something together."
>>> 
>>> "WAI!! Great idea, Fuu-chan! That would be so fun! I thought yours and Umi-chan's music was so wonderful, I would love to make some together," Hikaru responded and happily clapped her hands.
>>> 
>>> "I think…," Umi said, pondering the idea as the other two looked at her with expectancy and apprehension, "I think I would enjoy that, too. I'm surprised I didn't think of it!" she glanced at Fuu with new respect, "Our strengths in musical ability fit very well together, I believe; we all seem to love music equally; and THREE Tokyo Excellence in Music Award winners are certainly better than one!" she finished, getting caught up in the excitement.
>>> 
>>> Fuu nodded, "You sound like you know the music business well, Umi-san. I know we all compose music and write lyrics, as that was part of the requirements to enter the competition, and we all sing, but what instruments do each of you play?"
>>> 
>>> Hikaru smiled and said, "I play guitar, like I did tonight, and the drums! But singing is my favorite. Making music with an instrument that is a part of yourself is the most fun of all!" she exclaimed, "Oh, and I'm pretty good with a trumpet. My parents thought I should learn a truly classical instrument in addition to everything."
>>> 
>>> Umi nodded and spoke next, "I play piano and keyboard, guitar, and violin. But I agree with Hikaru's view of singing."
>>> 
>>> "Demo, what about you, Fuu-chan? Your music was so beautiful and the lyrics were…" Hikaru paused looking for the right word.
>>> 
>>> "Exquisite," Umi finished and nodded in agreement.
>>> 
>>> Fuu blushed at the compliment but went on to inform them, "I play the flute, piano and keyboard both classically and contemporary, and the drums."
>>> 
>>> Hikaru and Umi gaped at her. Quiet, refined Fuu, playing drums?
>>> 
>>> "So na…," Umi broke the silence with her disbelief, then smiled and said, "Sugoi! We really do fit well together! Think of it, a genki, kawaii singer, a perfect song writer, and, well…"
>>> 
>>> Fuu smiled and spoke kindly, "Umi-san, am I correct in guessing that you are skilled in managing your musical career?"
>>> 
>>> This time it was Umi's turn to blush, "I don't know if I would call it a career, demo… I do set up and arrange all my own performances. You can never get too much experience!"
>>> 
>>> "Yatta!" Hikaru burst out, "Umi-chan can manage our band! I know we can make it, since we all have the same ambition!"
>>> 
>>> "And complimenting talents," Fuu went on.
>>> 
>>> "And our awards!" Umi joined in, "Wait a minute, what did we just decide here? That we're actually going to be a band?"
>>> 
>>> "Hai, this is a bit sudden to decide right now…," Fuu agreed.
>>> 
>>> "Come on! We can at least try it out! I know this will work!" Hikaru cajoled.
>>> 
>>> Umi gave up fighting Hikaru's enthusiasm, "Hai, I suppose the least we can do is try it. While we're so busy getting ahead of ourselves, what do you think would be a good name for our band?"
>>> 
>>> They all looked equally clueless.
>>> 
>>> "Ano, I think it should be something that sounds good, but has a personal meaning for us," Hikaru stated her opinion.
>>> 
>>> Suddenly the loudspeaker broke into their conversation, "We ask that all guests and participants please take their seats in the east lobby. The awards winners will be giving their acceptance speeches shortly. Thank you."
>>> 
>>> "AH! With all this talk I forgot my original purpose in trying to find you two! We're supposed to give acceptance speeches, of course, and I wanted to know if you would like to go up together?" Umi asked hastily.
>>> 
>>> Fuu and Hikaru both looked relieved.
>>> 
>>> "It would be much easier than doing it alone, I agree," Fuu said with a smile.
>>> 
>>> "Doing things with friends is always better!" Hikaru exclaimed.
>>> 
>>> "We are friends, aren't we?" Fuu commented quietly, but with distinct happiness in her tone.
>>> 
>>> Hikaru and Umi both nodded. Without saying anything more, the three turned and started for the lobby.
>>> 
>>> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
>>> 
>>> "Thank you, all of you, for your participation in this event!" the announcer, thankfully not the same one as in the program, spoke in a soft, sweet voice as she brushed some of her long golden hair our of her blue eyes and stepped back up to the mike, "We have now heard from all of our award winners, except those who won first place. These three special young ladies gave what many have called a magical performance. Not only that, but the scholarship money that comes with this award, all three of them have decided, should be donated to further the education of Tokyo's orphans. You don't get much more heroic than that, ladies and gentlemen. They have hearts like the knights of old."
>>> 
>>> The audience murmured in approval.
>>> 
>>> "And so, without further ado,"
>>> 
>>> Someone in the audience cheered, and the announcer smiled in agreement.
>>> 
>>> "The Tokyo Excellence in Music Award winners, Hououji Fuu, Ryuuzaki Umi, and Shidou Hikaru! Our magic knights, ladies and gentlemen!"
>>> 
>>> Hikaru, Umi and Fuu looked at each other, realization lighting up their faces with smiles, and they knew they were thinking the same thing. They had found their perfect name.
>>> 
>>> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
>>> 
>>> End of Cover
>>> 
>>> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
>>> 
>>> Another Author's Note-
>>> 
>>> OK, this is the final version, I think. ^^ My inspiration was the picture from the Best Collection MKR CD, listening to so many, many Magic Knight Rayearth songs, and the MKR fanfiction "Through the Looking Glass" by Nikholas F. Toledo Zu (a fanfic I absolutely adore, which is also set in AU. Only thing I have any hope of becoming better than NFTZ in is updates. How come all the best fanfiction writers take sooooooo long to write a new section???). BTW, all songs mentioned here are real MKR songs sung by their respective character. I'll upload the MP3s to my site, soon. It adds a lot to hear them. ^^
>>> 
>>> Anyway, this is definitely the most boring "chapter", since it's only purpose is bringing the three together and the usual meet-and-greet scene. The rest of it will actually be about what they do as a band. And all the other characters will come into play (ALL the other characters… every single one. O.o), and the many, many relationships (no, not all romantic) should be very interesting. 
>>> 
>>> If Umi seemed a bit out of character, there's a reason for that, which you'll read at a later date. Since this is my first time writing with these characters, they may all be a little 'off'. I hope to improve as I go on. 
>>> 
>>> Notes about the setting-
>>> 
>>> No, I have no clue if schools in Japan would actually have a competition like this. It's possible, but for the most part, I'm taking drastic creative liberties, here. And I doubt Tokyo Tower would host receptions, but what do I know? I made it there for the obvious reason: I wanted the Magic Knights to come together there. I'm trying to make as many parallels between the original anime series and this story, so… ^^
>>> 
>>> Note about me-
>>> 
>>> Yes, I really love music. I'm not nearly as talented as I'm making the Knights out to be, though. ^^;;;;; I've played the piano for… 3 years now? Yep, 3 years. I've been in a choir for four years, and took private voice lessons for six months (before my music teacher moved, ;.;). I did play the violin a little when I was younger. I have sung with a sort of band once or twice, and I've been in an Honor Choir that I had to audition for (but the ratio was MUCH easier, 1 out of every 2 or 3 auditioners made it in. ^^). I've only had minimal amounts of composing, so… heh. I plan to begin learning the lectric guitar this summer (yay! ^^) Anyway, these characters are WAY beyond my level. ^^;;;; 
>>> 
>>> I think that's it for now! Please review! More chapters coming soon! Hehe, just wait'll you see how I cast the other characters… ^.^ Ja ne!
>>> 
>>> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
>>> 
>>> Femal Voice: "You can cook, you can cook for me everday"
>>> 
>>> Male Voice: "Oh no"
>>> 
>>> FV: "You can cook for me everyday"
>>> 
>>> MV: "Oh no"
>>> 
>>> MV (cont.): I'll tell you what though, I'll take that job Saturday morning."
>>> 
>>> -Bizarre, funny pre-rap sung by who knows who from the MKR song/rap "Shoujo yo, Taishi wo Idake! (Girls, Be Ambitious!)".
>>> 
>>> [Email][3] | [Back to MK's Fanfiction][4] | [Back to the Archive][5]

   [1]: mailto:seadragongirl@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://mkrfanfiction.tripod.com/
   [3]: mailto:seadragonblue@hotmail.com
   [4]: myfics.html
   [5]: index.html



End file.
